OS Premier Noël
by Lilou004
Summary: Cet OS fait réponse à un concours : Raconter le "souvenir" d'un Noël ou d'un Nouvel An de SG-1 du point de vue de l'un des personnages...


_Ceci est mon premier vrai OS sur Stargate SG-1..._

_Cinq mots étaient à placer : Champagne, Cadeaux, Neige, Fête et Musique...  
_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lilou_

**

* * *

PREMIER NOEL**

L'équipe SG-1 au complet et le docteur Janet Fraiser venait de passer la porte en direction de P4X-7594. Une fois arrivés sur la planète, ils prirent la direction du village auquel ils devaient porter assistance et, par la même occasion, signer un traité. A cette occasion, le Général Jack O'Neill faisait donc parti du voyage en tant que représentant de la Tauri mais il faisait la tête et ne cessait de bougonner encore et encore…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Jack ? _soupira Daniel pour la énième fois_…

- Oh ça va Danny Boy… J'avais oublié combien vous pouvez être pénible parfois…

- Expliquez-nous la raison de votre mauvaise humeur O'Neill.

Le Général O'Neill se stoppa net, surpris de la remarque de Teal'c. Mais son arrêt fut trop brutal pour le Colonel Sam O'Neill qui rencontra de plein fouet le dos musclé de son mari.

- Sam ? Ça va ma chérie ?

- Ça irait encore mieux si tu prévenais avant de t'arrêter… Et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre en permanence aussi…

Le Général O'Neill resta sans voix et une légère teinte rosée lui monta aux joues…

- Je suis désolé ma chérie mais on est bien loin de l'idée que je me faisais de notre premier Noël en tant que couple marié…

- Quoi ? Tu ne te voyais pas avec une femme enceinte d'un peu plus de 8 mois et dont les hormones lui font dire des horreurs à son mari ?

La fin de la phrase du Colonel Sam O'Neill se perdit presque dans le sanglot qui la secoua et des larmes roulèrent le long de son visage. Prompt à réagir aux changements d'humeur de sa tendre épouse, le Général Jack O'Neill lui tendit un mouchoir avec lequel le Colonel Sam O'Neill se moucha bruyamment.

- Merci…

- De rien mon amour. Et toi, ne torture pas trop ta jolie maman. D'accord ?

Le Général O'Neill sentit un petit coup contre sa main et sourit béatement avant de reprendre son rôle de grand chef en entrant dans le village.

Tout le reste de la journée, Teal'c, Daniel et Janet s'activèrent à porter assistance aux membres de cette communauté frappés par une sorte de grippe très virulente. Le Général et le Colonel O'Neill quant à eux négociaient avec les Anciens du village afin de parvenir à un accord mettant les deux partis d'accord. Avec un immense sourire, le plus ancien et le plus respecté des chefs qui était resté silencieux jusque là prit alors la parole.

- Je pense que les conditions dont nous venons de parler sont amplement satisfaisantes.

- Je partage également cet avis Vénérable Mitaki, _dit Jack en se penchant légèrement_.

- Puis-je faire une remarque Général ?

- Bien sûr Vénérable Mitaki.

- Vous me dites que vous êtes satisfait de l'accord que nous venons de conclure et cependant je ressens une certaine tristesse dans vos attitudes à vous Général ainsi qu'au reste de vos amis de la Tauri. Le seul qui ne semble réellement affecté par cet état de tristesse est le grand homme…

Le Général Jack O'Neill regarda sa femme sans réellement comprendre la signification des paroles de l'Ancien Mitaki. Avec un sourire à son époux, le Colonel Sam O'Neill se retourna vers le conseil et donna quelques explications.

- Sur notre planète, ce soir est un soir de **fête**. Nous célébrons la naissance d'un enfant né il y a plus de 2000 ans… C'est un moment que nous passons en famille et avec les gens qui nous sont les plus proches… C'est un moment de joie et d'amour… C'est Noël…

- Et malgré cette fête qui semble très importante pour votre communauté, vous et vos compagnons avez quitté votre planète et êtes venus pour nous porter assistance, à nous, un peuple que vous ne connaissiez pas il y a encore quelques semaines ?

- C'est notre travail et nous l'aimons Vénérable Mitaki. Et puis, mes amis, ici présent, et moi-même formons une famille. Nous partageons des moments intenses ensemble depuis plus de 8 ans, depuis que nous traversons ensemble de Chapaï pour explorer l'univers.

- Vous êtes de grands représentants d'un grand peuple Général. Et c'est un honneur pour moi, pour nous, de faire alliance avec vous. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous rendre cette soirée plus agréable ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas Vénérable Mitaki, nous nous installerons au coin d'un feu et passerons un peu de temps ensemble. Par contre, il est de coutume de s'échanger quelques **cadeaux**… Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver quelques bricoles que nous pourrions échanger à minuit ?

- Je vais demander à Dame Malassa de passer vous voir avec quelques petites bricoles issues de notre fabrication artisanale. J'espère que vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

- Merci beaucoup Vénérable Mitaki.

- C'est un honneur Général. Passez une bonne soirée avec votre équipe. Et encore une fois, si nous pouvons vous rendre cette soirée agréable…

Sur ces paroles bienveillantes, le Général Jack O'Neill aida sa femme à se relever et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la tente pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe et Janet. Pendant près de 2 heures encore, tous les cinq s'affairèrent à soigner un maximum de membres de cette communauté accueillante jusqu'à ce que le Vénérable Mitaki se présente en personne.

- Il m'a semblé que ce soir était un soir de fête sur votre planète. Noël, c'est bien ça ?

- En effet… Mais tout le monde n'a pas…

- Je pense que le chaman Fitjalu a retenu les gestes à faire et peut donc les reproduire pendant que vous festoyez en famille… Allez au près du feu, une surprise vous attend…

Intrigués, les cinq membres du SGC saluèrent les malades et leurs soignants avant de sortir de la tente et ouvrirent de grands yeux émerveillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez vous retrouver dans un endroit festif… J'ai donc chargé Dame Malassa d'aménager le foyer comme pour la fête du Chapaï et demandé aux femmes de préparer les mets traditionnels. Bienvenue dans votre Noël chez nous !

- Vénérable Mitaki, joignez-vous à nous s'il vous plait…

- Ce serait un immense honneur Général.

Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent du foyer et y prirent place avec plaisir. Sam et Janet restaient cependant debout, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle position adopter. En un instant, le Général Jack O'Neill comprit la situation et tira son Colonel de femme par la main pour lui signifier que ce soir était relâche. Cette dernière comprit instantanément le message et prit place entre les jambes de son époux, la tête appuyée sur son épaule et les mains de son homme sur son ventre arrondi. Les yeux de Mitaki s'arrondirent mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le docteur Janet Fraiser prenne la même position que Sam dans les bras du docteur Daniel Jackson.

- Serait-ce une coutume sur votre planète que les femmes s'installent entre les bras des hommes ?

- Le Colonel est mon épouse Vénérable Mitaki et les Docteurs Fraiser et Jackson sont fiancés.

- Vous et le Colonel êtes mariés ? J'avais bien vu que vous étiez prévenant envers le Colonel et que vous portiez le même nom, Général, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que votre relation allait plus loin qu'une amitié profonde… Vous êtes bluffant tous les deux !

- Merci ! On y travaille tous les jours Vénérable Mitaki ! Et je vous remercie également pour ce magnifique Noël que vous nous offrez ! Vous nous apportez un peu de cette magie qui entoure la fête de Noël chez nous ! Même si cela ne correspond pas tout à fait à l'image que j'avais de mon premier Noël avec toi ma chérie…

- Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu avais en tête Jack ?

- Tu es sure que tu veux que je te le dise là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Devant tout le monde ?

Chacune des personnes présentes autour du feu observait le couple et le Général et le Colonel O'Neill en étaient pleinement conscients. Le Colonel avait envie que son mari se dévoile ici, devant leur famille et leurs nouveaux amis… Et le Général le savait mais avait peur… Lui, le grand Général Jack O'Neill, avait peur d'afficher ses sentiments au grand jour… Mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son épouse et les petits coups de leur enfant qu'il percevait lui donnèrent le courage nécessaire. Il inspira et plongea son regard dans les prunelles bleues de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux dès l'instant où elle l'avait défié au bras de fer lors de leur première rencontre. Un sourire rêveur se dessina alors sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse les mots franchir enfin ses lèvres.

- Pour notre premier Noël en tant que mari et femme, j'avais imaginé quelque chose rien que toi et moi… Et le petit bout qui grandit en toi bien sûr ! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission de derrière minute, je t'aurais emmené dans notre chalet du Minnesota, j'aurai fait suffisamment de courses pour qu'on puisse tenir un régiment car la météo prévoit une tempête de **neige**… Notre premier Noël aurait été un magnifique Noël blanc avec toi et moi étendus tous les deux devant un bon feu de cheminée, ne faisant rien d'autre que passer du bon temps ensemble à discuter, écouter une douce **musique** ou tout simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre…

- Pas de Simpson ?

- Pas de Simpson, des chants traditionnels de Noël… Enfin pour le moment car je compte bien inculquer au petit bonhomme qui grandit en toi tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette série culte !

- Et si c'est une petite puce ?

Pendant un instant, le Général Jack O'Neill sembla décontenancé mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

- C'est la même chose si c'est une fille bien sûr ! Mais je pose une condition ! Si nous attendons une petite fille, je veux qu'elle ait tes beaux yeux ! … J'aime quand tu rougis ma chérie…

- Idiot !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais revenons-en à mon idée de notre premier Noël… Après avoir passé du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on aurait décoré notre tout premier sapin de Noël avec des figurines traditionnelles ayant appartenues à nos deux familles… On aurait pris plein de photos pour pouvoir les montrer à nos enfants quand ils seront plus grands…

- Nos enfants ?

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter après le petit être qui grandit dans ton sein… Car je veux plein de petits génies comme leur mère !

- Tu es sûr de toi à ce sujet ? Parce que si tu me fais la promesse de plusieurs petits O'Neill, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière !

- Ça me va madame O'Neill !

Cette promesse faite en présence de tout ce monde bouleversa le Colonel O'Neill qui se blottit un peu plus dans les bras solides de son mari.

- Je t'aime Jack.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sam. Et si nous étions au chalet, je te laisserais te reposer pendant que je cuisinerais un dîner de Noël sans prétention et nous le partagerions sur une table décorée avec soin dans l'esprit de cette fête… Puis nous irions nous coucher et demain matin nous n'aurions plus qu'à ouvrir les quelques présents qui seraient sous le sapin joliment décoré. Voilà comment j'imaginais notre tout premier Noël à deux et demi…

- Cela aurait été merveilleux Jack. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons cela l'année prochaine à trois !

- Dites-moi Jack ? Il ne manque pas un petit quelque chose à votre plan si bien ficelé ?

- De quoi parlez-vous Danny Boy ?

- Et bien… Et le **champagne** ?

- Daniel ! _intervint Janet en donnant un coup à son compagnon_.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal Janet ?

- Des fois je me demande si tu vis dans le même monde que nous !

- Je suis enceinte Daniel ! Tu te souviens ?

- Le Docteur Daniel Jackson vira au rouge cramoisi ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

- Dans ce cas Sam, je suis désolé de te dire que tu ne pourras pas partager avec nous cette jolie petite bouteille que j'avais réussi à glisser en douce dans mon paquetage…

- Ce n'est pas un souci Daniel puisque les natifs de cette planète font un délicieux jus d'un des fruits qu'ils trouvent dans ce désert.

- Et puis tu ne seras pas la seule à t'abstenir de boire une coupe de champagne ce soir Sam…

- Mais pourtant tu aies ça Janet et j'ai prévu le magnum… Solidarité féminine ?

- Non ! C'est de ta faute dans le cas actuel !

L'incompréhension était visible chez toutes les personnes présentes autour du feu mis à part pour le Général et le Colonel O'Neill ainsi que le Vénérable Mitaki.

- Les coutumes de votre planète me semblent bien agréables en ce qui concerne la fête de Noël… Mais il me semble que vous utilisez beaucoup de métaphores au lieu de dire simplement qu'un enfant est en route…

- Quoi ? Mais… Tu ? … Un bébé ?

- Quelle perspicacité mon chéri…

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire pendant que les Docteurs Fraiser et Jackson partageaient un moment de joie pure et plusieurs baisers. Puis chacun s'approcha pour féliciter les nouveaux futurs parents. Après ces effusions, chacun reprit sa place initiale et le peuple de P4X-7594 partagea avec l'équipe du SGC les festivités liées à la fête de Noël dans la joie et la complicité jusqu'à ce qu'un petit être décide de s'inviter à la fête…

En effet, en cette veillée du 24 décembre, la petite Sarah Marie O'Neill pointa le bout de sa petite frimousse pour la plus grande surprise de ses parents. Le Vénérable Mitaki reçut le privilège de bénir cette naissance selon le rituel de son peuple pour le plus grand plaisir des heureux parents.

Quand enfin le couple et son bébé se retrouvèrent seuls sous la tente qui leur avait été attribuée, le Général Jack O'Neill prit sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. Tout comme le Colonel Sam O'Neill, ses yeux étaient humides et l'émotion perlait dans sa voix.

- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme premier Noël avec toi… Avec vous devrais-je dire car tu viens de m'offrir le plus précieux des cadeaux, ma chérie ! Une petite princesse blonde comme les blés et avec les beaux yeux de sa maman…

- Je t'aime Jack…

- Pas autant que moi je vous aime Sam.

Sur ces belles paroles, la petite Sarah poussa un soupir de contentement, se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de sa mère et se laissa bercée par la voix de son père.

- Joyeux Noël ma princesse…


End file.
